Naruto: Duellists of the World
by Crimsonsapphire99
Summary: Naruto ended up in a new world and playing Yu-Gi-Oh, hey its happening in the biggest crossover fanfic of the year.
1. The game begins

**5am**

Outside of the world of Shinobi the Land of Fire was also home to farmers, simple villagers, shopkeepers and many of other trades who lived their daily lives. On this day as the sun rose a simple farmer who lived on the outskirts of a small town was moving his sheep after they had been grazing early in the morning. His day was just starting next was going to go home, have breakfast with his wife and go to bed before going to town for supplies in the late afternoon.

As the farmer kept moving the flock he stopped for a moment, one of the younger sheep had separated from the herd as was trying to chew on a certain area of grass. Calling to his dog to keep the rest of the herd in check the farmer went to investigate. The sheep had been chewing on something, but it wasn't grass. As the farmer bent down he noticed what was sticking out the ground, it look like a crystal, it glistened in the moonlight. The farmer was at once curious and ran his fingers on it trying to find a way to remove it. Suddenly the ground seemed to tremble, softly at first then more and more violent. The Whole flock started running in panic, the dog barked like crazy and the Farmer leapt back in terror as the ground around the crystal began to crumble as something emerged.

"**IT BEGINS AGAIN!"**

**THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAFS: 1 DAY LATER**

Still yawning from being woken up by having Rock Lee nearly break down his door Naruto stood in the Hokage's office. Lee was also present along with Sakura and Hinata who stood to Naruto's left side, staring at him once or twice and going a little red.

"Whats the situation that stopped me from having breakfast Granny?" asked Naruto, Sakura at once turned round punched his arm out of annoyance. She had been standing in front of him.

"I thought I told you not to call her that" he said sternly.

"Sakura, something's in the ninja world are impossible, one is trying to change who Naruto is" sighed Tsunade as she rubbed her head as Shizune brought her some green tea.

"Are you okay My Lady?" asked Sakura.

"She was up all night working" explained Shizune.

"Hang over" Naruto muttered under his breath only to have Sakura turn round again to give him a menacing stare. Lee smiled and Hinata tried not to giggle at how fast Naruto snapped back to attention.

"So why have we summoned?" asked Lee.

"We have just received world from a small town 20 miles west of the Village. Apparantly the night before the whole area with a five radius of a small farm experienced a powerful earthquake" explained Tsunade.

"You think its Shinobi based? A Jutsu maybe?" asked Sakura.

"That's what we originally thought, however what we heard next made things a bit more complicated. Apparantly something emerged from the ground, what it is exactly has not been explained but apparently it just shot out of the ground after a local farmer touched the buried tip of it" continued Tsunade.

"So I take it that's why we're here" said Naruto.

"Exactly, the four of you are going to go investigate what this was. Originally since the mayor of the town is friends with the Hidden Sand Village they dispatched a team already. But they never returned in the allotted time. So your going to learn what this thing is and where the team from the Sand Village went" instructed Tsunade.

"You can count on us My Lady," said Lee as he saluted.

"We'll do our best," said Hinata.

"Strange goings on huh? How can I pass on that, I'm in" said Naruto with a confident grin.

"Sakura, you'll be in charge," said Tsunade, Naruto at once looked at Sakura in disbelief, Lee however seemed thrilled with this.

"Understood My Lady," said Sakura.

"Hey come on! I have potential leadership skills" moaned Naruto.

"Maybe, but I said Sakura is leader, so no objections, period" said Tsunade. Sakura looked at Naruto with a smug smile on her face.

"Let me guess Naruto, don't like being bossed around by a woman?" Sakura asked.

"You can be so cruel sometimes" muttered Naruto, Hinata couldn't help but smile and turn a little red.

"Alright, head out at once" said Tsunade.

With their supplies packed the team of four headed out onto the road towards the town. Lee was at the front with his arm around Naruto's shoulder.

"Come on Naruto, however can last longest walking on their hands to the town. Loser buys lunch" he said.

"I'm not getting involved in one of the Bushy Brow Duo's madcap exercises" said Naruto clearly not thrilled at the idea.

"Alright then, your feet vs my hands" Lee suggested with a grin.

"Do you ever stop and just walk…and act like a normal person?" asked Naruto.

"Do you know what you lack Naruto?" asked Lee.

"3,2,1" said Naruto as he rolled his eyes.

"The Fiery Passion of Youth" they both said, Lee with enthusiasm and Naruto just plain bored.

"Those two are a regular Odd Couple" joked Sakura as she and Hinata watched them.

"Yes they are" said Hinata, Sakura looked at Hinata, she was a little red faced and her eyes were almost targeting the back of Naruto's head.

"Still hasn't said anything as he?" asked Sakura. She was of course referring to during Naruto's battle with Pain. During the fight Hinata had jumped in to save Naruto and confessed her love for him. Ever since then Naruto had brought it up.

"No, I'm sure its understandable though, he has been through a a lot" said Hinata looking at the ground.

"Hinata, you can't keep waiting for him to make the next move. This is Naruto we're talking about, romance, girls and all that, its not his expertise. You could have a line of single girls waiting for him and he'd rather eat a swimming pool of Ramen" joked Sakura. Hinata giggled and smiled at Sakura.

"Are you okay with this Sakura? I mean you know him better then I do," she then asked after a minute. Sakura went red and chuckled nervously.

"Me and Naruto? Your kidding right, the guys a moron and not my type" she said. Hinata looked back at Naruto who was now taking Lee's hand challenge just to keep him happy.

"Still, he's a good person, a true friend" she said.

"Yeah, he is" said Sakura with a smile.

It was late afternoon when they reached the town, it was a small place with maybe just 30 buildings all made from stone. It was a farming town so the market places were full of goods grown from the nearby farms. These included fruit, vegetables and even meats. The mayor of the town came to meet them himself, he wore normal looking civilian clothes, was in his late 30s and bald with a brown goatee.

"One of the Wool Farmers came across it while grazing his sheep" he explained, "the farms been kept off bound to everyone in the town for now. We had hoped this be sorted out, that is until the last team vanished"

"Vanished?" asked Sakura, "Sand Ninjas yes?"

"Yes, when they never returned in the time they designated I contacted Hidden Leaf at once" said the mayor.

"Sand Ninja aren't known for carelessness. Plus isn't this buried item said not to be dangerous?" asked Lee.

"Unless it's attracted unwanted attention," said Sakura.

"Even so remember who the Kazekage is. There's no way Garra would send rookies" said Naruto.

"That's just it, the three man team was the Kazekage" said the Mayor, the four Leaf Ninjas stopped in shock.

"Garra has gone missing?" said Hinata confused.

"Which means the other two must have been Kankuro and Temari, he would never leave the Sand Village without them. Their his siblings after all" said Naruto.

"We better investigate right away, keep everyone away from the area, give us about a three mile radius" said Sakura.

"Of course" said the Mayor as the team left.

The structure wasn't too hard to spot, it stuck out easily when the sun shined on it.

"The in the heck is this?" asked Lee. The structure was a tall towering spire which was like a giant mirror, it reflected everything around it. There were no markings or damage, untouched by time, clean and almost new looking.

"It's the twice the height of Gamakichi" said Naruto as he walked around it with his hand on it, gazing at his own reflection.

"Hinata, anything?" asked Sakura. Hinata scanned the area as far as she could with the Byakugan, after five minutes her eyes returned to normal and she shook her head.

"No sign of anyone, it's as if Garra and the others just disappeared," she said.

"This is where Kiba and Akumaru would come in handy, heck bet even Shino and his bugs could help" said Naruto as walked round the spire again. Lee was staring at the top of the spire with his arms folded, clearly puzzled by what it was. After a few minutes he looked down and was left more confused.

"Uhh guys, you may want to see this," he said.

"Whats wrong Bushy Brow?" asked Naruto as they joined Lee, all of them saw the same thing. They could see their reflections, only instead of being in a field they were on the top of a mountain. Hinata looked behind her, it was still the field but turning back it was the mountain.

"What in the world?" said Sakura.

"Some kind of Genjutsu?" asked Lee.

"Whatever it is its weird that's all I'm saying," said Naruto as he turned to Sakura, "joking aside I think we better call in some back up. Even I'm getting bad feelings from this"

"Not like you to be this concerned so it must be bad" said Sakura.

"Thanks a lot," said Naruto sarcastically. As they talked Lee put his hand on the mirror then pulled it back as it rippled. As he watched it ripple he seemed drawn to it like it was hypnotic.

"Lee, are you okay?" asked Sakura.

As Lee turned round he saw a look of shock on everyone's faces, before even he could react a giant hand formed from the mirror. It was almost like liquid metal. Lee tried to leap back but the hand grabbed him and moulded around his body before pulling him back into it.

"Lee!" shouted Sakura as she lunged forward to try and help him but as the mirror turned to normal the side which Lee had been staring at turned into Jet Black Stone.

"Bushy Brow got eaten by this thing!" shouted Naruto as he ran round to the other side, the other three sides in tact and still like mirrors but now they looked like they water that was boiling and bubbling.

"Fall back!" yelled Sakura as the sides exploded with hands that stretched out and began chasing after the three. Everyone leapt back but Hinata slipped as she did causing her to lose balance. One selection of hands lunged at her. For a brief moment she thought she was next.

"RASENGAN!" As one of his Shadow clones attacked Naruto leapt and grabbed Hinata before she could taken.

"You okay Hinata?" he asked, Hinata looked up, her cheeks going a little red.

"I think so," she said.

Five more of Naruto's shadow clones tried to aid Sakura from being caught but all of them were swatted aside. Six of the hands wrapped around Sakura and began pulling her towards another panel.

"Sakura hold on!" shouted Naruto as he put Hinata down and ran to help Sakura.

"Naruto no, fall back and get Hel…" before Sakura could finish she too was drawn into the spire. Another side turned to stone.

The spire was not finished as it targeted Naruto next. As one hand tried to grab him Hinata concentrated her Chakra and struck it with her palms, severing the link. Naruto stumbled back, but before he could even give thanks both he and Hinata were caught off guard as they were pulled in, Naruto struggled in vein as he reached out, Hinata did the same and she managed to clasp his hand.

"I'm not going to give up like this, I won't lose you either!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata looked at him and smiled.

"You won't lose me, not ever" she said. Her smile was the last thing Naruto saw before the mirror engulfed them both, then nothing.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and rubbed his head as he sat up.

"Ow, feel like if I accidentally saw Sakura in the shower" he joked as he continued to rub his head, then he noticed something.

"Hey, where's my headband?" he asked as he opened his eyes then leapt up in shock,

"And whats with the new Wardrobe?" he then added.

Instead of his usual clothing he was now wearing a pair of Dark Blue Jeans with white socks and a pair of trainers. The trainers were blue and White and on the side of each was a smaller version of the metal part of his headband with the Hidden Leaf symbol on it. He was also wearing a Black T-shirt with short orange sleeves. He also was now wearing a Denim Jacket, which was Red with Black flames on the bottom, similar to the coat he wore when he battled Pain. His backpack was still there. He opened it and checked to find the supplies still inside.

"Least that hasn't changed, now where am I?"

He looked around he was some type of cave of black stone, similar to the ones the Pillar had turned into. There were no signs of a exit and it seemed to go on for miles upwards.

"Is this inside that mirror thing…Wait! Where the others then?" he said.

"In their own little place until I set you free" a voice spoke. Naruto spun round to see a small golden orb of light floating in front of him. The orb then seemed to move as a eye made of gold appeared **Crimson Note: Yes its meant to be the Millennium Items Eye Symbol, this is also Yu-Gi-Oh based too**.

"Who the hell are you? And where are my friends?" demanded Naruto as he stared at the orb.

"I am the Beyonder, and you have been chosen to come to this world" the voice spoke.

"World?" asked Naruto.

"I have brought you to what is The Perfect World. A World forged from countless realties and worlds. A Centre of a Multi-Verse" said the Beyonder proudly.

"A what Verse, look am I in Konoha or not?" asked Naruto clearly not impressed.

"Oh but you are in a land better then Konoha. A world of my creation, and soon all existence will be one with this world," said the Beyonder, now almost booming in his voice.

"Alright Beyonder, Eye-Guy, whatever you name is. Where are my friends? And if this is another world, how do I get back to mine?" Naruto demanded.

"Simple, I will let you leave this cave and you must travel through my world, find me and defeat me. Only then can you go home" Beyonder instructed.

"Too easy, because you have this to be afraid of!" shouted Naruto as he made the hand sign to summon his shadow clones. Only this time nothing happened, Beyonder chuckled.

"That's another thing, I have removed your Jutsus, Chakra abilities, even your 'lodger'" joked Beyonder. Naruto's eyes widened and he lifted up his shirt and examined his stomach, it was bare, no symbols or markings.

"You…got rid of the Fox?" he asked.

"That is one of the reasons why you would do well to embrace my World," said Beyonder.

"Even if you have done this you must have other motives. So let me free and I promise the butt kicking you get from me will be swift and painless, for a moment" Naruto threatened. Beyonder laughed.

"Very well, but since I want this be fair, I give you this knowledge" said Beyonder as the eye stared straight at Naruto and seemed to send a shot of light into his own eyes. Naruto backed away after a few seconds, he then looked down at his left wrist. He had something strapped to it, it was light and made of what felt like plastic. It was moulded and coloured to look like its design was based one of side of the head of the Nine Tails fox.

"Why do I need this knowledge?" asked Naruto.

"You'll soon learn why, now go, I look forward to see you," said Beyonder.

As the eye vanished Naruto closed his eyes to shield them from the light, when he opened them again he heard the sound of water. He was now on a beach, the sun was shining and the sky was blue. The ocean was nearby and palm tress could be seen all around.

"All you need now are an army of bikini clad girls and this be Pervy Sage's paradise" Naruto Joked. He looked around saw what looked like a settlement in the distance.

"Maybe the others are there, or at least a clue to where I am supposed to, heck some food would be nice," he thought as he began to run over to the settlement, hoping to find his friends or at least some help.

The Settlement was a small array of stone built buildings with cobbled paths. A lot of the buildings were stores with various items for sale, however when Naruto looked in the stores were empty.

"Okay, so I'm on a resort, but on a day like this you'd expect a crowd" thought Naruto as he called out loudly to see if anyone would react.

After another half a hour of wandering Naruto sat down on a nearby bench.

"Great, no sign of the others, no sign of human contact, and no sign of food" he groaned, as did his stomach.

"I need food, heck I could go bowl of Ramen right now" he sighed as he held out his hands to the sky. Suddenly his left hand felt warm, as he brought down in it was a bowl of Ramen. Naruto looked around, see if anyone had put it there.

"Could have least given me some chop sticks" he said, he looked back, in his other hand were chopsticks. Naruto was confused but then shrugged it off as he devoured what was in the bowl.

"Oh yeah, that tastes good" he sighed happily, when he looked back the Bowl and Chopsticks were gone.

"Did I just wish that?" he asked himself.

"That's one of the Beauties of this world, anything is possible"

Naruto fell off his seat in shock, standing near him was a young male in his late twenties. He had short styled blonde hair and wore a white suit. On his wrist was a device similar to Naruto's. Only his was a dull grey with a symbol on it with the words SHINRA.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto as he got up.

"Rufus Shinra, head of the Shinra Corporation" said the male.

"Never heard of you," said Naruto.

"Of course not, like you I am from another world as the Beyonder told you" said Rufus, "but I am a little different. I am one of the Shadow Duellists"

"Shadow what now?" asked Naruto.

"We are 20 individuals who serve the Beyonder, his private army so to speak. We are here to keep order in this world. Prevent anyone from stopping his plans" explained Rufus.

"What is his plan?" asked Naruto.

"That I cannot tell, but in the end it will benefit us all" said Rufus.

"So let me guess, he creates a perfect world for all? Sorry Pal but despite a place where I can get all you can eat I choose my own world thank you" said Naruto.

"So you won't join us?" asked Rufus.

"Not in a million years" said Naruto, his face turned serious as he stood to defend himself.

"Very well" said Rufus as he took several steps back, "then I'll show you just how powerful us Shadow Duellists are"

Both Rufus' and Naruto's devices suddenly lit up, appearing across the device was a something that look like a tray with five panels all together and five slots in one of the edges. A screen appeared with the number 8000 across it and slotted into the device was a deck of cards.

"Beyonder already gave you the basic rules of this game. In one reality he discovered they called it Duel Monsters. That is hoe the Beyonder's plan began. We each play with a deck of 50 to 60 cards using these devices called Duel disks" explained Rufus. "We have a collection of cards, monster, spell and traps. We duel into one of us loses all of our 8000 Life Points. The one still standing is the winner"

"Fine by me, if it's a new Jutsu or a bizarre card game I never back down. You wanna go Rufus, fine!" shouted Naruto as he and Rufus then shuffled their decks and returned them to their Duel discs before drawing 5 cards.

"LETS DUEL!" they both shouted

**DUELLIST PROFILES ACTIVATED**

_**Player 1 Name: Naruto Uzumaki**_

_**World of Origin: Naruto **_

_**Deck Name: Autobot Warriors**_

_**World of Origin: Transformers**_

_**Player 2 Name: Rufus Shinra**_

_**World of Origin: Final Fantasy 7**_

_**Deck Name: Shinra Incorporated**_

_**World of Origin: Final Fantasy 7**_

"I'll go first, I draw," said Rufus as he drew a sixth card, he looked over his hand then chose some cards.

"I play One card face down and Summon Shinra Foot soldier in Attack mode" he ordered as he placed the cards down on the field. In front of them a face down card a man in a blue uniform carrying a gun appeared/

_Shinra Foot Soldier_

_Atk: 1200_

_Def: 1300_

_Special Effect: When Destroyed by battle the owner of this card can summon Shinra Commander from their hand in Face Up Atk or Def Position_

"And I end my turn" Rufus finished.

"Alright my turn, I draw," said Naruto as he drew a card and grinned.

"I play Autobot Soldier Cliffjumper in Attack Mode" he ordered as a small red metallic being emerged who had horns on his head.

_Autobot Soldier Cliffjumper_

_Atk: 900_

_Def: 1500_

"I play one card face down and now also activate Generator Blaster!" Naruto announced as both a face down appeared and some form of silvery cannon with a backpack, which attached itself to Cliffjumper, who seemed happy to have it.

"When Generator Blaster is equipped to a Autobot Type Card it gains a added 600 attack bonus. This makes Cliffjumper 1500 in Attack" Naruto laughed, Shinra just stared at him.

"Now, Cliffjumper, Attack his Foot soldier" ordered Naruto, Cliffjumper took aim and fired a single burst of energy which destroyed the Foot Soldier.

_Rufus: 7700 LP_

"Not bad Naruto, but you activated my Foot Soldiers Effect. When it's destroyed by battle I can special summon one Shinra Commander from my hand to the field" Rufus announced. As the smoke cleared from the blast a Shinra Soldier in a red Uniform now stood to attention.

_Shinra Commander_

_Atk: 1500_

_Def: 2000_

"That's still not enough to defeat me, you'd just end up destroying your own monster in the process" boasted Naruto as he ended his turn.

"You think so don't you, I draw!" announced Rufus as he drew another card and grinned.

"Time to see how long you do last Naruto. When I take this duel to my home ground" he laughed as he revealed a separate panel in his disc and placed a card in before it retracted back in.

"I play the field spell, Shinra City Midgar"

The whole area began to fade and dissolve around them, the next minute Naruto found himself on the very top of a larger building over looking a whole city. It was circular with the building as its centre.

"It's like a city made Pizza!" Naruto shouted in shock,

"This is Midgar, 7 Sections of Urban Paradise. Created by my family and once run by my Father before I took over. And with this card on the field every Shinra Monster Card gains a added 500 Attack Bonus" announced Shinra.

"That means your soldier is up to 2000" said Naruto.

"And its about to get worse Naruto, I play my face down card, Techno Soldier enhancement. When equipped to a Shinra Commander or Foot soldier It gives them a added 700 Bonus" explained Rufus. From the ground an array of metals wrapped around the Commander turning it into a large Red Metallic being.

"Meet Shinra Techno Solider Commander" boasted Rufus, "with 2700 Attack Points. And I also Play Shinra Cannon Turret in defence Mode". Also appearing on the ground was a small Cannon, which aimed at Naruto.

_Shinra Cannon Soldier_

_Atk: 100+Field Bonus=600_

_Def: 1500_

_Effect: When this Card is summoned to the field it can attack a opponent's life points directly. By sacrificing your Battle Phase this card can attack a opponent directly._

"Turret, Attack!" ordered Shinra as the cannon took a shot, it went passed Cliffjumper and hit Naruto head on. Naruto was knocked off his feet by the force of the cannon

_Naruto: 7400_

"So you can see Naruto, I'm ending this duel quickly, you had your fun but now if you choose to get in our way I have to destroy you. No one can defeat the President of the Shinra Corporation" laughed Rufus as Naruto stood up.

"I'm not beat yet!" shouted Naruto.

"Oh you soon will be, Techno Soldier Commander, Destroy Cliffjumper!" shouted Rufus, the Techno Solider aimed its twin cannons and fired.

"This is the end of the road Uzumaki!"

TO BE CONTINUED

**You've seen a taste of whats in store but this is the fanfic that YOU can help create. Yes that's right Crimsonsapphire is looking for your suggestions to further this fanfics story arc. As you can tell we're gonna have numerous guest stars from various worlds of pop culture, games, movies and TV. So here's what we are looking for.**

**We are looking for 18 more Shadow Duellists to be part of the Beyonder's group. They can be from anywhere and anything you know. The only condition is they have to have some connection to villains in their back-story. A simple minion? A loyal 2****nd**** in command or even the head of a whole army like Rufus Shinra. Got an idea for whats in their deck? Send a Deck Name suggestion in the process. And YOU could be the one to help come up with a brand new opponent for our Shinobi heroes to battle. **

**Send your suggestions in a Private Message or a leave suggestion when you make a review comment about the fanfic. Suggestions are open until the 18 Shadow Duellist Falls so get brain storming.**


	2. Size Matters: Drift vs Weapon

**In our last chapter a mysterious artefact emerged from the ground in a farmland area. When Garra of the sand and his siblings go missing during their investigation the Hidden Leaf village is called to assist. Naruto Uzumaki, Rock Lee, Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyugga are sent to continue investigations. Upon contact with the artefact the four are pulled into it and separated.**

**Naruto awakens in new clothing and finds that his Chakra, Jutsus and even the Nine Tails Fox are gone. He is told he has entered an alternate realm watched over by its creator, a man named The Beyonder. Beyonder offers Naruto a chance to be part of his plans to create a perfect world. Naruto refuses and is offered a chance to find a way back to his world. Beyonder gives him the knowledge of the Card Game Duel Monsters from the Yu-Gi-Oh Realm and a custom duel disk. **

**Naruto is then transported to an unknown beach area with a small town. There he learns that the Beyonder's world allows you to wish for anything you desired, including food. But his time learning is cut short when he meets one of the 20 Shadow Duellists, beings from other realms hand picked by Beyonder to serve as his personal servants. Naruto's opponent is Rufus Shinra of the Final Fantasy 7 realm who offers Naruto a chance to join them. Naruto refuses and accepts Rufus' challenge to a duel. The two begin their duel using their respected decks. Shinra uses a deck based on technology and soldiers of the Shinra Corporation whilst Naruto's is a deck base don the Autobot Warriors of the Transformer realm. When the duel began Rufus now gained the advantage due to his Shinra Cannon Turret and Techno Soldier Commander as well playing the field spell Midgar. Now Naruto has Three cards in his hand and one card face down, Rufus has 2 and has attacked with Techno Soldier Commander against the Autobot Warrior Cliffjumper. **

"Attack Techno Soldier Commander!" ordered Rufus as the Techno Solider did so, it realised a barrage of Machine gun fire at Cliffjumper.

"REVEAL FACE DOWN!" shouted Naruto as his face down flipped up, "I play the Trap Card Comrade Shield. When you declare an attack against an Attack position Monster I can special summon a monster with a Defence the same or less then the Attack of the opponents attacking monster in face up Def Mode"

Rufus gritted his teeth a little.

"He's caught on faster then Beyonder predicted" he thought.

"And it just so happens I have the perfect card. I special summon Dinobot Snarl in Defence Mode" said Naruto. A giant metallic Stegosaurus appeared on the field and wrapped its body around Cliffjumper.

_Dinobot Snarl_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 2700_

_Special Ability: When this card is on the field during the owner's main phase by sacrificing a regular or tribute summon the owner can special summon one Dinobot named card from their hand or Graveyard._

"Also thanks to Comrade Shield your attack is redirected to Snarl" Naruto mentioned. The Bullets sprayed all over Snarl and were bounced back all over the place. Snarl merely stood there and then growled when it was over.

"Not bad, I end my turn," said Rufus but grinned to himself.

"Enjoy this while it lasts Uzumaki, because Midgar has a extra effect, once that will allow me to seal your doom once and for all. Next turn will end this" he thought to himself.

**_Rufus_**

**_LP: 7700_**

**_Cards in hand:2_**

**_Naruto_**

**_LP: 7400_**

**_Cards in Hand: 2_**

"Its my turn, Draw!" shouted Naruto as he drew a card and smiled.

"I play the spell Card Pot of Greed, doing so allows me to draw two more cards from my Deck" he announced playing the card and drawing two more.

"Next I'll switch Snarl to Attack Mode" he ordered, Snarl's body began to move all over as it transformed into a heavy looking robot with its fists clenched, a Large red Sword in one hand.

"I now activate Snarl's Effect. By sacrificing a regular or tribute summon I can special summon one Dinobot Type Card from my hand or Graveyard. And I special summon this card, Dinobot Swoop!"

From the skies a metallic flying beast a Pterodactyl let out a powerful cry as it flew down and transformed into its robot mode.

_Dinobot Swoop_

_ATK: 2100_

_Def: 2200_

_Special Ability: When this card is summoned or special summoned its effect is activated. By sacrificing this cards ability to attack in a Battle Phase it was summoned a chosen monster on the field from either side gains 500 additional attack points._

"Now to activate his effect, Swoop cannot attack this turn but I give Snarl a additional 500 Attack. So now Snarl is 2800. A very impressive 100 more then your Techno Soldier Commander" Naruto explained.

"So what" laughed Rufus, "its just 100 Life Points lost"

"Yeah but your going to have fun trying to take the lead again Rufus" Naruto snapped back with a confident grin, "Snarl will attack your Techno Soldier Commander!"

Snarl's sword glowed with a fiery red as it lunged and brought its blade down on the Techno Soldier, Causing it to explode into pieces.

"And now Cliffjumper will take out your Cannon Turret!" Naruto shouted, Cliffjumper took aim and fired a blast at the Cannon Turret.

"And I play one Card Face down, and end my turn" Naruto stated last.

_**Rufus**_

_**LP: 7600**_

_**Cards in hand:2**_

_**Naruto**_

_**LP: 7400**_

_**Cards in Hand: 2**_

Rufus watched his troops fall as he grinned.

"You're very protective of your cards. That is your downfall," he said.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Life is kill or be killed. Winner takes all, if your not willing to sacrifice a few troops you'll never gain victory. The monsters in our decks are pawns, they obey us and are sacrificed if need be for the greater outcome" said Rufus, "it's the same in real life"

"That's a sick way of thinking!" shouted Naruto, "how can you think throwing away lives for your own personal gain will accomplish anything?"

"Its never personal" said Rufus with a grin as he drew a card, "its just business"

With a small laugh he raised his hand.

"I now activate Midgar's other field effect. By deducting 500 Life Points I can special summon a Level 4 or lower Shinra Based Monster card from my deck or hand. I sacrifice 1500 of my Lifepoints to special summon the Turks. Reno, Rude and Elena"

In front of Rufus three suit wearing individuals emerged, one was a blonde hair woman, the other a bald man with glasses and the third had Red Hair spiked with a ponytail. Two of the cards came from Rufus' deck the other one from his hand.

"And now Uzumaki. Watch how to gain victory through sacrifice" said Rufus, "I tribute Sacrifice all three Turks to summon my most powerful monster, and your destruction"

The three Turks vanished into flames, partly screaming as they vanished.

"Your sick" snarled Naruto.

"They knew the risks," said Rufus as placed a card on his disc.

"Behold, the most powerful being and greatest threat of the Planet. Forged to become a destroyer, now it serves me. Arise, WEAPON!"

Midgar was now shaking as one sector behind Rufus was torn apart as a gigantic monster rose up and stood behind Rufus but still dwarfed both duellists. It was covered in a form of silver armour with a pair of giant red eyes glowing, it had a large shoulders with a line down the middle of each hiding something.

_Weapon_

_ATK: 4000_

_Def: 3500_

_Special Ability: This card cannot be summoned unless the user tribute three monsters. Once this card is sent to the Graveyard it cannot be special summoned back by cards which bring monsters back from the Graveyard but can be brought back for one turn by a monster effect. When this card is Tribute Summoned on its first battle phase it can attack all of the opponent's monster at once._

"Now Weapon, use your effect and attack all three of his monsters at once, bring me victory!" shouted Rufus. Naruto watched in horror as Weapon's shoulders opened to reveal a large number of gun turrets. They were generating with energy, then a barrage if shots rained down on Naruto's side of the field. The explosions hit all over and even knocked Naruto off his feet so he landed on his back. Rufus stood there laughing as the attack ended. Snarl and Swoop were destroyed but Cliffjumper still stood.

"What?" asked Rufus in shock, Naruto slowly got up chuckling.

"Generator Blaster has another effect itself. When the one who is armed with it is targeted by an attack I can send Generator Blaster to the Graveyard to negate the attack against Cliffjumper. And now I play my face down trap card, Wheeljack's Workshop. When an equip card is sent to the graveyard I can select one monster on your side of the field and you receive damage calculated by half that monster Atk Points. So now you take a extra 2000" Naruto explained with a small grin.

The Generator Blaster appeared in front of Rufus and exploded, he held his arms up and was knocked back a little but was still on his feet.

"I end my turn, next turn, its all over" he chuckled.

_**Rufus**_

_**LP: 4100**_

_**Cards in hand: 0**_

_**Naruto**_

_**LP: 3800**_

_**Cards in Hand: 2**_

"Just give up Uzumaki, your problem is you don't know how this world really works. Through unity and trust many believe the Planet will be a better place. I know people like you, their nothing but thorns in my side. Led by a blonde hair fool like yourself. He carries his sword into battle like he can face off any challenge" Rufus snorted, "the weak sacrifice themselves for the strong. As long as we, the Superior Chosen stand on high in end, nothing else matters"

"Sounds like your sword swinging friend and I would have got along" said Naruto, Rufus stared at him.

"True sacrifices must be made in this game and summon stronger cards but the fact you say you'd do it to real people too makes me sick to the stomach. The bond I hold with my friends and comrades is what makes me strong. I don't know how things work in your world but in mine I have seen examples of teamwork, trust and love like you would never believe. I'll find my friends, I'll defeat Beyonder and find a way back home. But first I will defeat you Rufus!"

"Save your speeches for someone who cares, this duel is over," said Rufus. Naruto closed his eyes, images of the others who were trapped here flowed through his hand as he paced his fingers on the top card on his deck.

"I'll rescue, all of you, that's a promise" he thought as he drew a card and looked at it.

"Your right Rufus, the duel is over. On this turn, you see I now hold in my hand the cards I need for victory. And I do believe I also drew my favourite card" said Naruto.

"What are you talking about?" said Rufus.

"Let me show you instead! I Tribute Cliffjumper to my Graveyard!" said Naruto as Cliffjumper vanished from the field.

"Thanks your help" Naruto said quietly as he then looked at Rufus.

"And now I summon to the field, Autobot Warrior, Drift!"

From behind Naruto a wheeled machine with a white colour job with red markings zoomed onto the field and did an impressive Drifting Spin around Naruto before transforming into a white robotic warrior who stood in an opening combat stance.

_Autobot Warrior Drift_

_ATK: 2200_

_Def: 2000_

"That's your best for your last turn?" laughed Rufus.

"I'm not done yet, I still have these two cards in my hand which were made especially for Drift. I first play the equip card Drift Blades. When these swords are equip to Drift it increases his Attack power by a extra 1000 making him 3200. And like there are two of them I can have Drift attack twice when he's armed with them" Naruto explained as a pair of Katana looking blades appeared on either side of Drift's waist.

"That's still not enough to defeat Weapon, your only delaying your defeat!" shouted Rufus.

"Wrong Rufus, I still have one card left, a card that can be used under special circumstances," said Naruto as he turned the card round to show Rufus.

"What is that?" asked Rufus.

"The Sword of Crystal City. This card can be activate when the users Life points are 4000 or less, Drift has his blades equipped and there are three or more Autobot based monsters in my Graveyard" explained Naruto. Rufus did not look impressed.

"Now to end this duel, I equip Sword of Crystal City to Drift and activate its effect. Once per turn I can remove one Autobot Monster from my graveyard and remove it from play to increase Drift's attack by how much Attack Points the removed monster had!"

"But that means…." Rufus said in shock.

"That's right Rufus, I remove Snarl from my Graveyard to give Drift for this turn a 2300 Attack bonus making him 5500!" shouted Naruto.

A Long sword appeared on Drift's back and for a brief moment Snarl appeared only to shatter into small golden pieces which fused with Drift's body making the Sword spark with electricity.

"Now Rufus, feel the very pain of those you sacrificed and killed. Drift attack and destroy Weapon!" ordered Naruto.

Drift let out a battle cry as he drew the Long Sword and charged at Weapon. Weapon's might arm tried to crush him but Drift leapt onto the creatures arm and ran up it, plunging the sword into it arm causing great damage. Weapon howled in pain as Drift leapt into the air over it and then came down, plunging the sword into Weapon's forehead. The resulting power caused Weapon to started exploding from with in. The after shocks knocked Rufus off his feet and flying forward as he watched his strongest monster fall so easily.

_Rufus_

_LP: 2600_

"No, this cannot be" said Rufus as he finally got back up, snarling in anger but was met by Drift now holding his two shorter swords.

"Remember Rufus, his blades let me attack twice" said Naruto, "end this Drift"

With that Drift brought both his swords down in a X shape across Rufus who cried out in anger as he fell to one knee as the duel ended, Drift and Midgar vanished and the duellists discs converted to their smaller forms.

**DUEL ENDS**

**VICTOR: NARUTO**

The seaside town hadn't changed. Naruto sighed with relief and sat in a nearby chair to catch his breath, he looked at his duel disc.

"So this is what Beyonder chose to decide our fates in this world. A little cruel, but at times fun" he thought to himself, "wonder if the others have the same thing?"

"Well done Naruto, Beyonder proved me wrong when I said you'd be the easiest to beat" said Rufus as he got back up only to be grabbed by his shirt by Naruto.

"Who is Beyonder?" he demanded but then felt a sharp pain run through his body via his neck as he let Rufus go and collapsed.

"You took your sweet time you Clown," said Rufus to the newcomer.

"Well originally I planned to just shoot the boy but sadly I can only knock him out cold. It loses the punch line. Plus we couldn't have you reveal Beyonder just yet, the truth would be too shocking" the person revealed an electric hand buzzer but customised to give dangerous shocks.

"What becomes of him?" asked Rufus.

"Oh one of my friends has a idea to keep this one in his own little fantasy world," said the person with a large grin.

"It'll be like a beautiful dream he he he ha ha ha, Ha Ha HA, BWA HA HA HA HA HAAAA!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

ADDITIONAL DUELLIST FACT FILE

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Naruto is the son of the Fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. His parents Minato and Kushina died shortly after his birth to stopped the rampage of the Nine Tailed Fox Demon, sealing part of it inside their son. Originally a prankster at heart to hide his loneliness Naruto began to grow as a person and a Leaf Shinobi. Once feared and hated by many he has become one of the Villages most respected Ninjas and is considered a hero by some because of his various deeds. Now trapped in the Beyonder's world Naruto takes up a new role as a Duellist to find and protect his friends whilst battling the Beyonder's minions.

The deck Naruto chose is known as the Autobot Warriors Deck. The primary monster cards are all linked to the G1 Transformer World and are all Autobots. The deck specialises in summoning monsters quickly and also increasing their power in battle though he has a few over spell or traps to help protect him or dish out damage to his opponent. His Fusion Cards do not require Polymerisation as they can be summoned via special circumstances. He has one Synchro Card and Only one Tuner monster.

Naruto's Signature Card is the Autobot Warrior named Drift.

**And don't forget that this is the fanfic that YOU can help create. Yes that's right Crimsonsapphire is looking for your suggestions to further this fanfics story arc. As you can tell we're gonna have numerous guest stars from various worlds of pop culture, games, movies and TV. So here's what we are looking for.**

**We are looking for 16 more Shadow Duellists to be part of the Beyonder's group. They can be from anywhere and anything you know. The only condition is they have to have some connection to villains in their back-story. A simple minion? A loyal 2****nd**** in command or even the head of a whole army like Rufus Shinra. Got an idea for whats in their deck? Send a Deck Name suggestion in the process. And YOU could be the one to help come up with a brand new opponent for our Shinobi heroes to battle. **

**Send your suggestions in a Private Message or a leave suggestion when you make a review comment about the fanfic. Suggestions are open until the 18th Shadow Duellist Falls so get brain storming.**


End file.
